Harry & Kai Potter and the Scorcerer of Stone
by KaiCrazyMouth
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? What would have happen in the series! Join Kai and Harry Potter on their first year!


**This isn't just by me but my friend Liz (not her real name) helped me write this too! This is both of our project! She insisted staying strictly close to the book's plot line! I copied the first chapter and _FINALLY_ gave up on following strictly to the chapter on chapter 3. I think! IDK! Whatever! But we're redoing all of books, so they can live on in our minds! :) If you don't like it then boo fricking who because this is mostly made for _OUR_ amusement. If you do like it then you are welcome to read it! Unlike my Midnight story, chapters will be posted as soon as we're done with them. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear how we're doing on the story! Thanks!!!!! Now on with the story!!!**

Kai Logue was curled up on her bed reading her copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She always wished she could go into the book and get away from her life but she knew it would never happen

"KAI," Screamed her mother

Kai lazily got up with her book and went to her mother in the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom" she asked in a bored tone

"Did you leave the this mess in the kitchen?" Her mother yelled

Kai glanced at the huge mess of waffles, syrup, and eggs. _Damn it Sierra_. Kai thought

"Well…" Kai started, "I took it out but then Sierra was making a…."

"Don't blame your sister," Her mother snapped at her, "JUST CLEAN IT UP."

Her mom angrily walked out. Kai slammed her book to the nearest clean place. She started to clean the mess up when the book started to glow. Kai didn't believe what she was seeing. So she blinked once and then twice. Yeah it was glowing all right. She went over to the book and opened the book. When she opened the book a gush of wind hit her face before she felt being sucked into the book. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself twisted into the air, then land on a piece of mattress. It wasn't as soft as she had at home but Kai didn't really care for soft, so she didn't mind. The one thing she minded was a pair of feet in front of her. Then she remembered everything. This was Harry Potter her twin brother. She looked at the clock it was middle of the night. Kai's head fell on the pillow and she drifted into dreamless sleep. Kai's mind quickly forgotten the life she had before. She forgot she was 10-year-old girl starting her new school in her new city.

"Up! Get up! Now," screeched their Aunt Petunia in her shrill voice

Kai and Harry awoke with a start. Their Aunt rapped on the door once again.

"Up!" She screamed

The two kids turn on their stomach. They heard her walking towards kitchen and then the sound of frying pan being put on the stove.

"Kai," Harry whispered, "I had a strange dream. It had a flying motorcycle in it."

"Cool," Kai said tiredly and put her face in the pillow

"Are you up?" Aunt Petunia demanded

"Nearly," Kai and Harry said in unison

"Well get a move on. I want Harry look after the bacon and Kai to start the pancake. And don't you dare let them burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."

The two let out a groan.

"What did you say?" She snapped at them

"Nothing…nothing…."

Dudley's birthday---- how could they forget? Kai pulled her hair into a messy ponytail while Harry pulled on his socks. _Why do we have to give a damn about Dudley's birthday when on our birthday we get nothing?_ Kai thought as Harry was finished pulling his left sock on.

Harry and Kai went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was buried in Dudley's presents. It looked like Dudley gotten a new computer that Dudley has been begging his parents to get, not to mention a new bike. Kai almost laugh at the sight of the bike. She remembered last year when his new bike broke beneath him because he was so fat. The Dursleys had sued the company but had lost cause the sticker on the side said 'warning kids over 68 kg (150 pounds) may break the bike. Kai knew it wouldn't happen this year cause the Dursleys would check the sticker this time because they lost so much money.

The Dursleys had put Kai in the cupboard for a full month for laughing at Dudley. The Dursleys weren't very fair to the two. Something they would be grounded for their looks. They couldn't help it. Harry has jet-black hair, small, and skinny with emerald green eyes. Kai had thick honey-brown, taller then most (Kai wishes she was bigger then Dudley), big-boned, and hazel-brown eyes. The only thing the two liked about their appearance was a lighting bolt scar. Kai had hers on the back of her hand while Harry had his on his forehead.

Kai and Harry had been putting the breakfast on the table when Dudley came in with his mother. Dudley looked much like Uncle Vernon. He had large pink face, not much of a neck, small, watery blue eyes, and think blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said Dudley looked like a baby angel. Harry often said (to Kai) he looked like a pig in a wig, to which Kai heartily agreed. Kai and Harry went to the kitchen to get their breakfast, cereal, while Dudley counted his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," He said looking up at his mother and father, "Two less then last year."

"Darling, you forgot to count Auntie Marge's present, see it its under the big one Mommy and Daddy got you."

"Fine," He spat, "Thirty-seven." His face turned red and all of them could feel the tantrum coming on. Kai picked up her cereal from the table and went to the kitchen along with Harry. Aunt Petunia must have scented danger cause she quickly said, "We'll buy you three more presents while we're out today. How's that pumpkin?"

Dudley "thought" long and hard before he said, "So I'll have forty presents."

Dudley started to stuff his face while Harry and Kai stayed in the kitchen for safety (trying hard not to laugh at his horrible math skills). The Dursleys didn't mind them at all, they often pretending they weren't in the room anyways when they were eating. After breakfast the Dursleys shuffled out of the room leaving Kai and Harry to clean up after them.

Kai had just started the dishwasher when the phone rang and Aunt Petunia came and answered the phone.

"Bad new. Vernon," She said, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take _them_." She jerked her head towards Kai and Harry.

Dudley's jaw dropped in horror but Harry's heart leaped into the sky while Kai's heart skipped a beat. Every year the Dursleys would take Dudley out for a day while they left Harry and Kai behind with Mrs. Figg. Her house reeked of cat crap and she showed them pictures of every cat she ever owned.

"Now what," she look furiously at Harry and Kai like they planned it.

"What about Marge?" Suggested Vernon

"No, she hates those kids."

"What about your friend…. Oh what is her name? Janice?"

"On her Honeymoon in Hawaii," Petunia snapped

"You could leave us here," Harry put in hopefully

"And come back and find the house in ruins," She snarled

"We _won't_ blow up the house," Kai smiled innocently, but they weren't really listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," Aunt Petunia spoke slowly, "Then ……leave the two in the car…"

"That's a new car, they're not going to be in it alone…." Vernon protested

Dudley started to cry but of course he wasn't really crying---- Dudley hadn't really cried for a good year…or 6 months---- he knew if he screwed up his face and wailed, Mommy would give him anything his heart desired.

"It's okay Duddy, Mommy won't let them spoil your special day."

"T-they'll s-spoil e-everything I-if t-they c-came," He pretended to stutter.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh lord," Aunt Petunia said frantically, "they're here."

A moment later a small boy with a face like a rat, Piers Polkiss, with his mother came in. Dudley's cries stopped at once.

An hour late, to their extreme luck, Kai and Harry were in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on their way to the zoo for the first time. Their Aunt and Uncle couldn't think what else to do with them, but Uncle Vernon pulled them aside before they entered the car.

"I'm warning you two," He said putting his purple face to their face, "Any funny business, anything at all---- and you guys will be in the cupboard until Christmas."

"We're not going to do anything," Harry started, "Honestly."

Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did.

Strange thing always happen to the two. Like once when Aunt Petunia took scissors and cut of all of Harry's hair but his bangs, to hide his_ horrible_ scar. Harry worried about school the next day but when he woke up it was like Aunt Petunia never touched his hair. He got grounded for three weeks. Or the time Dudley was chasing Kai through out the school and some how she ended up on top on the school building. Kai tried to tell them maybe the wind caught her up in mid-jump. The Dursleys didn't listen. Kai got grounded until Easter.

But nothing was going to happen today. It was even worth spending all day with Dudley and Piers as long as they weren't in the cupboard, at school, or Mrs. Figg's cat- crap smelling living room.

While they drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about many things like: Harry, people at work, Kai, the council, Harry, the bank, and Kai. Those were few of his favorite subjects. Today he was complained about motorcycles

"…. Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook him.

"I had a dream about motorcycles," Harry said, suddenly remembering, "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of them. He turned around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," Harry said, "It was only a dream."

Harry wished he hadn't said any thing, the one thing the Dursleys hate even more then him asking questions, was him talking about a way things shouldn't act. It was the same way with Kai. They thought it could give them dangerous ideas.

It was sunny day and the zoo was filled with their families. In the entrance the Dursleys bought Piers and Dudley two massive chocolate ice creams. The kind lady at the ice cream stand had asked what Kai and Harry wanted before Mr. Dursley could pull them away so, Kai and Harry got two cheap lemon pops. The Dursleys shooed them away, because Dudley complained about them being there, and told them to meet them around noon at the zoo's restaurant. Kai and Harry spent the whole morning looking at wicked animals. Then around noon they met the Dursleys meet at the restaurant. Kai and Harry were only aloud to order off the kid menu but they didn't mind because the kid meals came with hot fudge Sunday.

Harry and Kai felt, afterwards, that they should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile room. It was huge room, dark and cool, with the windows lit up to show the snakes behind the glass. Dudley went to the biggest, most poisonous snake in the whole room. Dudley and Piers stared at the snake with a bored stare.

"Well I'm out," Kai said walking towards another snake

"Make it do something," snapped Dudley

Uncle Vernon tapped on the window with his knuckles. Nothing.

"I'm bored," Dudley said walking towards another snake

The snake started to move and unwind itself from its body. It head meekly jerked his head towards Dudley like it was saying: _I get that all the time_.

"Yeah I bet," Harry responded to the untold words

"MUM, DAD LOOK WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING," Dudley yelled pushing Harry out of the way. Dudley and Piers pressed their noses against the window. Harry wished Dudley would get what he deserves. Then the glass was gone, just gone.

"What the bloody 'ell?" Kai said across the room

The snake slithered out.

"Thanksss amigo!" the snake said to Harry as it slithered away

The rest of the day was dreadfully. Dudley kept going on how the snake almost bit his arm off. Kai tried to defend Harry, but Aunt Petunia barked at her to shut up. Harry was grounded to his cupboard for so long, summer vacation had started.


End file.
